


唷～歐桑 19

by yoyonicole



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyonicole/pseuds/yoyonicole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	唷～歐桑 19

剛費了九牛二虎之力才和司機先生一齊把光一弄下車，接著這人就沉重的像只大喵掛在他身上，賴著不走路。

剛拖著一個爛醉的大叔整體行動相當艱難，他突發奇想如果這時將他公主抱起會不會很羞恥呢......

會的。

會、非、常、羞、恥！！！

而且他自忖大概沒這體力，而且作為道地的奈良人這個時間點實在是睏得要命.......

剛打了個超大的呵欠後，將光一的手臂環上後頸，另一手圈住光一的腰身，意外的纖細感讓剛不由自主的內心一蕩。隔著冬季厚實的衣物，他仍能感到皮膚陣陣發燙，心跳加速。

喜歡，心動，無法自控。

即使這人這會兒是爛醉如泥，他還是覺得堂本光一還是帥氣又可愛的要命。

為什麼，為什麼會這麼喜歡他呢.......

“Tsuyoshi….Tsuyoshi….我要去你家......” 醉鬼兀自嚷嚷著。

“嗨以，嗨以。你家到啦！歐桑！” 

“我喝醉了！喝醉了！！所以，我要去你家睡.......”

“下次再去啦，你家到啦.....欸，光一桑，你的鑰匙呢.…”

“我，我要去你家睡！！！” 光一忽然語調凶狠起來，但撐不了3秒，又像貓咪似的往剛身上蹭。

“我呀，要去你家啦～～”

“別鬧了，我好睏！歐桑，你家到了耶，你的鑰匙呢？” 

光一忽然止了聲，不說話了。

“喂........喂，喂.......” 

剛沒好氣的搖了搖摟著的人卻無果，決定自立更生，從光一身上搜鑰匙時，眼前的門上是高科技的電子密碼鎖。

在這個時間點是沒有保安人員的，取而代之的是緊閉的大門和冷冰冰的一方密碼盤。

“光一桑，密碼多少呢.....喂，光一、光一.........” 

某人什麼都聽不見，裝死到底。

剛心忖著保全還要好幾個小時後才會來上班，在寒冬深夜這種天氣待在街上，絕對不是個好選擇。

剛嘆了一口氣，把掛在身上的大喵摟緊，轉身決定回自家。

今晚的第二次跨下出租車，這回只有剛自己一人搬喵，費了好大力氣，待得終於進門之後，額頭身上均出了一層薄汗。

但任務還沒完。

一樓是樂器行店面，走道狹窄，牆上掛了滿滿的吉它，全都是剛寶貝的孩子，隨便撞壞一把都要心疼很久的。

剛的住家在二樓，光一得自己爬上樓梯才行。

“光一，” 兩人站在店門處，剛輕輕的搖晃癱在他身上的醉鬼，這人卻仍是不為所動。忙了一天，他實在是累壞了，超想哭的。

“ね、光一桑.....”

“到家了阿，你醒醒阿.......”

“這也未免喝太多了吧........” 

“ね.........”

剛嘀嘀咕咕的碎碎唸著，“要是你能自己上樓就好了.....好辛苦，又累，我實在好想睡覺阿......如果光一桑自己爬上樓的話，我就親你，給你親親親......” 

背上癱著的人終於有了反應，“.......可以...親？” 

剛睏得眼睛睜不開，拿他沒辦法的無奈說道，“可以！你想怎樣都行！......快給我起來！”

屋內很熱。

隨著兩人起伏的胸口所呼出的熱氣，更使周遭空氣有如焦糖般黏稠，並不舒適。

但，甜蜜。

固然是開了暖氣，但赤身裸體，坦誠相見的人都害羞像只煮熟的蝦，從耳尖紅到腳趾。

在光一的固執堅持之下，終是保留了床頭那盞看書小燈。

想看，想看喜歡的人。

光一跨坐在剛身上，繃住身體只是輕輕坐壓著，他貪婪的用醉眼收穫一身嫩肉的堂本剛。

半昏黃的光線映在光一結實的胸膛上，胸下那截陰影更顯胸肌雄偉。

剛盯著忍不住嚥了口水，為什麼這人長得如此好看，身材也能練得這麼好。有些羞澀自己的小肚腩，但光一卻是愛不釋手，來回撫摸揉搓捏個不停。

肌膚相觸之處十分敏感炙人，剛無法控制自己的全身打顫，並不是害怕，而是他很久沒和人如此親密，每個觸碰都撩撥他敏感的神經。

說好的只是接吻呢......

光一側過頭，俯身細細輕咬著那微翹的小三角嘴，手指插進髮絲之間，捧著剛可愛圓圓的後腦勺，唇齒逐漸深入，甜蜜吮吻總覺不夠，更覺身下這人的柔軟美好。

酒是好物，原本只敢妄想腦內的事，現在都可大膽的去做。

而且，是剛說可以的......

光一伸手向下摸上剛那硬挺物事，知道不是只有自己一廂情願的感覺真好。

“Tsuyoshi…..Tsuyoshi….." 光一吻著蹭著剛的脖頸之間，沒有一處不美好。

“嗯.......” 剛努力回應著，他是半點體力也沒了。

“Tsuyoshi….好喜歡你......."

“嗯.......” 那裡被握住了，上下擼動。

光一一開始就沒想做到插入，儘管研究過方法，但他並不想傷害剛，哪怕是只有一丁點疼痛他也不願意。現在能夠稍微敲開剛緊閉的殼，能夠如此肌膚相親，已是非常滿足。

光一不合時宜的忽然想起最初那只滾到他腳邊的草莓甜甜圈，命運般的相遇，是幸運，他遇上了最後的那個人。

無法控制自己，剛忍不住隨著動作呻吟起來，那甜膩的鼻哼撞在光的耳膜上更是撩人，模擬著抽插的動作挺腰磨蹭剛的大腿根部，性器撞在一起，兩人彼此交纏的用力吻著撫慰著，矜持、理智什麼的都不重要。

現在，此時此刻，他們只有彼此。


End file.
